Emilia McCarthy
) |Row 6 title = Occupation(s) |Row 6 info = Actress Dancer Writer |Row 7 title = Years Active |Row 7 info = 2011-present }} Emilia McCarthy is a Canadian actress. She plays Abby Ackerman in Max & Shred. Early life McCarthy was born in London, Ontario on 28 August 1997, daughter of Margarita Antuñano and writer Barry McCarthy , her mother is of Mexican descent and her father of Canadian origin. She knew her passions since she was a child. She is passionate about acting, dancing and modelling and to vigorously pursue "their calling in life," as she refers to them. McCarthy took some acting classes at "Armstrong Acting Studios" with Cleo Tellier who portrays Chelsea. She currently resides in Hamilton, Ontario. Career 2007-2012: early career At the age of 8 years, Emilia had the opportunity to perform with Cate Blanchett and Gael García Bernal as daughter Cate, a role she shared with Elle Fanning, in the winning film Golden Globe: Babel. McCarthy was hired by the production of Babel through a modeling agency in Canada to be the double of Elle Fanning. In 2007, at the age of 9 McCarthy landed the role of Laura Westover for canadinese movie: Booky & the Secret Santa. In 2009, at age 11, she was hired again to resume the role of Laura Westover in the movie Booky's Crush being the last film in the series. McCarthy made a special appearance in the episode "All In" on the CW-Ranked Beauty & the Beast as Cena. The episode was released on October 25, 2012. Along with these achievements scenic, Emilia self-published a book at the age of eight years with the help of her father titled "Baby's Wish", where it has the dream of a baby. McCarthy has performed in several theater productions like Hairspray and Tarantella Cabaret, also made stage appearances in works such as Aida and Seussical Jr. 2013-present: Movies and Max & Shrededit McCarthy was called to audition in Toronto for Eli Roth, director / producer of the series. In April, Netflix premiered the series Hemlock Grove of 13 episodes. Emilia interpret for 9 episodes Alyssa Sworn in the series. Her character is on a kind and compassionate girl, has a twin sister named Alexa Sworn interpreted by Eliana Jones, both are killed by their friend. Emilia was the star of the web series "Unlikely Heroes" and "Kids' Town" in 2013 In 2013, McCarthy landed the female lead role in the film Bunks, a film original Disney XD. Where Lauren plays a camp counselor, who wants the rules are followed by campers. McCarthy was part of the main cast of the film Zapped Original Movie Disney Channel, she plays Taylor Dean antagonistic character in the film, filming began in August 2013 The film premiered on June 27, 2014 in the United States and United Kingdom and America premiered on August 10, 2014. The July 15, 2013 it was confirmed that Emilia would be part of the cast of the film Maps to the Stars she plays the character of Kayla, production began in July 2013 EOne introduced the film with his other films in state post-production in 2013 at the Toronto Film Festival. The April 14, 2014, the first preview of the film that was released for sales and distribution are met. On April 15 the official trailer is met. The film premiered at the 2014 Cannes Film Festival, generated mixed reviews but the performances of the cast was praised. McCarthy plays the role of Abby Ackerman in the new Max & Shred of YTV series, which also will be transmitted by Nickelodeon, the series has release date on October 6, 2014 in the United States. Work Influences McCarthy's main influences acting Ryan Gosling and Rachel McAdams. In 2014, she said in an interview, "Ryan Gosling and Rachel McAdams are my inspiration are all of the city of London, Canada. So if they can do it, why not me? '. In another interview she stated, "I am a big fan of Rachel McAdams and Ryan Gosling, as they are both from London, Ontario, which is where I was born and raised. Rachel McAdams went to the same drama school as me. Not only that, but both are amazing actors and acknowledge that they came from the same place I came from is crazy. " Marketing Books Emilia McCarthy is also known for being a writer. When she was 8 years old, she co-wrote a book called Baby with her father. The book had drawings showing the birth process. Category:Cast Category:Main cast